In bowfishing, a fishing line is attached to the arrow that is projected at a target, allowing the arrow and any connected targets to be retrieved after firing. In certain arrangements, the line is attached to the arrow by an arrow slide arrangement that helps prevent the line from interfering with or becoming tangled with parts of the bow while the arrow is being drawn and released.